Pourquoi? Parce que Daryl
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Tout porte à croire que Jess va mourir. Coincée, elle n'attends plus que de se faire mordre, quand deux hommes la sauve, Rick et Daryl. Elle arrive à la prison, et se rapproche de tout le groupe, mais surtout de Daryl... DarylxOC, lemon à venir, en cours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 ; le sauvetage.

EWAI ENCORE UNE FICTION HEHEHEHEHEHE. Mais cette fois sur The Walking Dead, avec mon cher Daryl. **

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! :3

* * *

Un rôdeur s'ajouta à ceux déjà présents, formant une petite ronde autour d'un arbre. Sur une branche était recroquevillée une jeune femme, la jambe ensanglantée, pâle. Ses grands yeux, mélange de marron et de vert, parcouraient la dizaine de rôdeurs au sol, et elle frémit. Serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle les lâcha pour donner un coup de pied dans la tête d'un rôdeur s'approchant trop. Mais elle savait que c'était inutile ; ils étaient beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle allait finir par mourir.

La ronde se resserra encore, et elle pouvait entendre leurs mâchoires claquer juste à côté d'elle. Elle regarda vers la cime de l'arbre, et se pinça les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de branches plus hautes. Elle ferma les yeux, le visage déformé par une grimace de peur et de douleur, à l'avance. Au moment où le rôdeur le plus proche allait la mordre, un carreau siffla à son oreille et se planta entre les deux yeux du rôdeur, qui tomba par terre. La femme rouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle et vit, non loin, un homme avec une arbalète. Un autre approchait, armé d'un pistolet, et descendit les rôdeurs les plus proches. La femme ouvrit la bouche, puis colla un coup de pied aux rôdeurs. Une brèche fut ouverte. Elle sauta de sa branche, grimaça à l'atterrissage, puis boitilla jusqu'à une pierre. Elle attrapa un caillou et fracassa le crâne des deux rôdeurs la suivant, tandis que les deux hommes s'occupaient des autres. Une fois qu'ils furent tous tués, elle s'assit sur le plus gros rocher, le visage pâle, sa jambe saignant toujours. Elle leva la tête vers Monsieur-Au-Pistolet, qui lui fit signe de les suivre. Elle se redressa et se mit à boitiller, une main sur sa cuisse. Celui à l'arbalète marchait derrière, surveillant les alentours, tandis que celui au pistolet passait son bras autour de la taille de la femme, et ils se mirent à marcher, silencieux. Une fois assez loin, elle fut assise sur un tronc couché.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Monsieur-Cheveux-Bouclés.

-Jess. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée et tremblante.

-D'accord. Moi c'est Rick. On va te ramener à notre camp pour te soigner, ok? Tu es seule?

Elle hocha la tête et il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils se remirent à marcher, Rick tenant toujours Jess à la taille. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande prison, et Jess pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Sa plaie continuait de saigner. L'homme à l'arbalète ouvrit le portail, et la vue de Jess se brouilla, si bien que ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit un matelas au dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais un mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne, et elle se laissa aussitôt retomber sur son oreiller. Elle regarda à gauche, et vit un mur. Alors, elle se tourna à droite. Une jeune fille était assise sur une chaise, elle était en train de recoudre le pantalon de Jess. Jess qui remarqua qu'elle avait de nouveaux vêtements. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle était blonde, et avait un air calme. Jess toussa doucement et elle leva la tête, souriante.

-Oh, bonjour. Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez réveillée. Je suis Beth.

-Bonjour..

Elle essaya encore une fois de se redresser, et Beth l'aida, posant ensuite sa main sur son front, pensive.

-Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, c'est bon signe. Je vais chercher Hershel.

Elle posa le pantalon de Jess, et les aiguilles, puis sortit de ce que la rousse reconnut comme une cellule. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade rousse dans son dos. Elle se pencha, et finit de coudre son pantalon, avant de ranger ses affaires de couture dans son sac, qui avait dû être fouillé. Beth revint au côté d'un vieil homme, qui s'assit à la place de la blonde, précédemment.

-Bonjour. Puis-je voir votre jambe?

Elle hocha la tête et leva la jambe. Il la prit, et observa la plaie. Beth lui donna de quoi bander la plaie.

-Daryl a mis un peu plus de temps, il a eu des complications en ville.

Hershel remercia Beth, puis il mit une compresse sur sa plaie, et entoura le tout d'un bandage. Il la regarda dans les yeux ensuite.

-Vous semblez aller bien. Est-ce que vous vous sentez nauséeuse ? Ou vous sentez faible?

-Non..

-Alors c'est bon. Vous ne remarcherez pas correctement avant quelques jours, ou quelques semaines tout au plus, mais vous retrouverez l'usage de votre jambe.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se leva maladroitement. Beth lui donna des béquilles, et Jess lui sourit en les prenant. Elle sortit de la cellule, et regarda autour d'elle. Beth vint à ses côtés.

-On est dans une prison. C'est sécurisé, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Tutoie moi, Beth.

-D'accord. Il y a encore quelques parties de la prison qu'on a pas pu nettoyer, mais ça devrait venir, aucun problème pour ça. Notre bloc a été nettoyé, il n'y aucune chance qu'un rôdeur arrive jusqu'ici. Mais viens, je vais te présenter le groupe.

Elle lui sourit et se mit à marcher vers une autre cellule. Jess la suivit, peu habituée aux béquilles. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule, où un asiatique discutait avec une brune.

-Voici Maggie, et Glenn. Et voici Jess.

Jess leur fit un petit sourire poli, qu'ils leurs rendirent. Elles continuèrent d'avancer.

-Là, c'est Lori, et son fils, Carl. Rick est le mari de Lori.

Lori était enceinte, visiblement, vu son ventre. Jess se pencha légèrement, fixant son ventre, souriante.

-Félicitations.

Elle lui sourit, puis se redressa et elles continuèrent la visite des lieux.

-Voilà Carol, et T-dog.

-Enchantée.

-Et là, c'est Daryl.

Elles se tournèrent vers la rambarde, et Beth montra du menton le brun en dessous d'elles, qui discutait avec Rick.

-Il est allé chercher de quoi te soigner, en ville. C'est celui qui tire à l'arbalète. Ajouta Beth, pour éclaircir les pensées de Jess.

-Oh, je me souviens de lui.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Rick leva la tête en entendant leurs voix, et Beth dit à Jess qu'elles feraient mieux de descendre, pour parler avec Rick. Qui semblait être leur chef.

Elles descendirent donc, non sans mal, et Jess s'arrêta pile devant Rick.

-Tu es déjà remise?

-Non, He... Hershel, c'est ça? Il a dit que je ne remarcherais pas correctement avant quelques temps. Je vais devoir marcher en béquille pendant au moins quelques jours.

-Très bien, on peux te garder jusqu'à ce que tu sois remise. Ensuite, je ne sais pas..

Il regarda Daryl, qui observait Jess, les yeux légèrement plissés. Elle soutint son regard sans broncher, se tournant vers Rick quand il parla.

-Beth t'a déjà présenté tout le monde?

-Oui.

Beth sourit légèrement, puis informa au passage Rick que la prochaine expédition pouvait attendre, car pour le moment, ils avaient suffisamment de ressources. Rick répondit que la prochaine chose à faire était de tuer les rôdeurs dans la cour, avant tout.

-Je... Je sais tirer à l'arc. Au pistolet aussi. Je peux vous aider !

Rick se pinça les lèvres, pensif.

-On va y réfléchir. Va te reposer, maintenant, tu risques de t'épuiser deux fois plus.

Jess haussa un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules et se tourna, remontant les escaliers, Beth juste derrière elle. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cellule de Jess, et celle-ci s'assit sur son lit.

-Tu dors aussi dans ma cellule?

-Oui, dans le lit du haut. Mais si ça te dérange il y a d'autres cellules où...

-Non non, ça me va, bien sûr !

Elles parlèrent ensemble pendant une heure ou deux, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ils descendirent tous à l'heure du dîner, s'assirent en ronde autour d'une casserole, qu'ils se firent passer, mangeant chacun une cuillère. Rick, après avoir mangé une bouchée, regarda Jess.

-Et sinon, comment tu t'es retrouvée là-bas?

-Mon camp a été attaqué... Je me suis échappée par une brèche dans nos protections, la seule que les rôdeurs n'avaient pas trouvés. J'ai couru, et j'ai trébuché. Les rôdeurs étaient autour de moi, alors je suis montée dans l'arbre, sur la plus haute branche... Qui a craqué. En tombant je me suis griffée ou je ne sais trop quoi avec la branche, puis je suis remontée sur une autre branche. Après, vous connaissez la suite.

Elle haussa les épaules, et donna directement la conserve à Lori.

-Non, vas y, prends ta part !

-Non, merci, prends la, je n'ai pas faim.

Lori voulut protester mais Jess n'ajouta rien, assise en tailleurs.

-Demain, on va débarrasser la cour des rôdeurs. Il faudra des gens au corps-à-corps, et d'autres plus éloignés, des snipers. Expliqua Rick, avant de manger une bouchée. Et puis... Jess pourrait nous aider. On a pas d'arc, mais on a une arbalète en plus, Daryl peut t'apprendre... Ajouta-t-il, en lançant un bref regard au concerné qui haussa les épaules. Si tu veux, bien sûr.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Si je peux aider je le fais.

La conserve revint encore devant Jess, qui donna une nouvelle fois sa part à Lori, lui assurant qu'elle avait déjà mangé cette journée-ci, de toute façon. Une fois la converse vide, ils se levèrent et allèrent tous se coucher.

Le silence régnait dans la prison. Jess ne dormait pas, mais était allongée dans son lit. Elle regarda sa montre, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, et apprit qu'il était deux heures du matin. Elle se leva sur un pied, et avança en se tenant au mur jusqu'à la porte, que Daryl avait fermé à clé. Elle regarda la lune, à travers la fenêtre en face d'elle, une main sur les barreaux, pensive. Elle se sentait bien, ici. Ils étaient tous gentils. Enfin ceux à qui elle avait parlé. Maggie lui avait dit qu'elles pourraient sortir chercher des provisions quand Jess serait remise. Glenn l'avait aidé quand elle avait eu du mal dans les escaliers. Beth avait été là toute la journée pour Jess. Rick semblait d'accord pour qu'elle reste. Hershel l'avait soigné. Daryl... Daryl était mystérieux. Ca, c'était ce que Jess avait retenu, après avoir observé tout le monde. La rousse avait remarqué que, parfois, Beth avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle comprit qu'elle avait dû perdre quelqu'un, par le passé. Comme tout le monde, ou presque.

Elle observa la prison, et vit, en haut des escaliers, Daryl. Allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, il semble fixé le plafond. Prise d'un élan, Jess se rapprocha de la grille.

-Psst.

Daryl se tourna vers elle, et Jess lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu m'ouvres?

Aucune réponse. Il continua de la fixer, comme s'il n'était pas sûr.

-Je suis blessée, je ne peux tuer personne, Daryl.

Il finit par se lever et s'approcher, les clés à la main. Elle prit une de ses béquilles, doucement, faisant attention à Beth qui dormait comme un bébé. Quand Daryl ouvrit, elle avança, s'aidant de sa béquille. Il ferma derrière elle, et elle se mit à marcher maladroitement. Daryl vint à côté d'elle, l'observant.

-Besoin d'aide?

-Non, merci. Je peux me débrouiller.

Elle posa son pied au sol, appuya pour marcher et grimaça aussitôt. Elle continua de marcher le plus normalement possible cependant, et une fois assez loin des cellules pour ne réveiller personne, elle s'assit, le dos contre le mur, la béquille posée au sol. Daryl s'assit à côté d'elle, silencieux.

-On est en sécurité, ici?

-On est en sécurité nul part, maintenant.

-Optimiste, dis donc. Dit-elle, souriant malicieusement en se tournant vers lui.

-Réaliste, plutôt.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du brun, et elle le détailla du regard.

-Tu es bien mystérieux.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Parler en prenant le thé, c'est pas mon genre.

-Oh, et merci d'avoir été prendre des bandages. Et de m'avoir sauvée, aussi.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Le silence revint, et Jess entendit les grognements faibles des rôdeurs, dehors.

-Mon vrai nom, c'est _Jodie_. Ma mère s'appelait Jess. C'est un peu pour lui rendre hommage, que j'ai choisi ce nom, j'imagine. Dans ce monde, on ne donne pas son identité à n'importe qui.

-Jodie. Dit-il, un sourcil haussé. J'aime bien.

-Merci, j'imagine. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans. Après... Tout est rapidement partit en couilles avec mon père. D'ailleurs, elle détestait quand je disais des gros mots. Le truc, c'est que c'était elle qui en disait tout le temps, je répétais juste. Je suis, et j'étais, fille unique. Quand ma mère est morte, il restait juste mon père. Il est mort dans mon ancien camp.

-Désolé pour toi.

-Pas besoin, ce connard le méritait. Bref, assez parlé de moi. Tu as de la famille, toi?

-Ouais, un frère. Mais il est pas ici. J'sais pas où il est, en fait. Il s'appelle Merle. Dit-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux en la regardant.

-Connais pas, désolée... Si un jour je le croise, je lui dirais que tu es ici.

-Merci.

-C'est normal.

Jess (on va continuer à l'appeler par son surnom) finit par se lever maladroitement, Daryl l'imitant.

-Bon, je vais aller dormir. J'ai un cours avec un professeur mystérieux demain, mieux vaut éviter de tomber de sommeil. Bonne nuit, Daryl.

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

Elle retourna dans sa cellule, marchant avec sa béquille, une main contre le mur, puis Daryl ferma. Elle l'observa après avoir posé sa béquille, puis elle s'allongea dos à la porte. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ; Complications.**

Quand le chapitre sortira, le chapitre 3 sera déjà fini, héhé, je prends de l'avance ! x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(Petit changement comparé à la série ; Hershel va se faire mordre un tout petit peu plus tard. )

Jess s'était endormie directement. Elle n'avait ni rêvé, ni cauchemardé. Ou alors, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Daryl réveilla tout le monde à l'aube, et laissa Lori se rendormir -elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, le bébé la gênant -. Tout le petit groupe se retrouva en bas, et on leur donna à chacun un bout de barre énergétique, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Jess, qui n'avait mangé que peu - mais elle était habituée.

Une fois que tout le monde fut d'attaque, Rick ré-expliqua le plan à tout le monde.

-Donc, Carl, Hershel et Beth, vous restez ici avec Lori. Daryl, tu entraînes Jess ce matin. Matinée libre pour les autres. T-Dog, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl et moi irons débarrasser la cour l'après-midi, pendant que Carol nous couvrira avec un sniper. Jess aussi, à l'arbalète, si tu veux. On s'occupera aussi des autres blocs, si possible.

Une fois leur bout de barre énergétique mangée, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Jess se dirigea vers Daryl, ayant laissé ses béquilles. Elle boitillait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se trimbaler partout comme si elle était vraiment gravement blessée. Daryl la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

-Et tes béquilles?

-Oh, on s'en fout de mes béquilles. Je peux me débrouiller sans. On va s'entraîner?

Il hocha la tête, un sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers le fond du bloc, suivit par Jess-Boitillante. Il lui donna son arbalète, puis plaça une conserve au fond d'une cellule. Elle était assez loin, tout de même. Il se plaça à côté d'elle, puis prit sa main et l'installa correctement.

-Voilà, tu mets ta main comme ça. Met toi sur le côté, maintenant.

Elle se mit donc sur le côté, et il mit sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, appuyant doucement.

-Encore un peu plus sur le côté. Tu dois enregistrer cette position. Tu tireras comme ça.

Elle se décala encore un peu, puis il hocha la tête. Il prit sa main libre, et la posa sur le dessous de l'arme.

-Voilà, tes mains sont bien placées. Maintenant, regarde dans le viseur. Non, garde tes deux yeux ouverts, c'est pas comme avec un arc.

Elle fit ce que son "professeur" lui disait. Elle voyait beaucoup mieux la conserve, dans le viseur. Il leva un peu plus le coude de la jeune femme, vérifia des yeux sa position.

-Garde cette position, jusqu'à ce que le point soit sur la conserve. Une fois que c'est bon, tu tires.

Elle se concentra, et mit quelques secondes, avant de tirer. Le carreau ricocha sur la conserve et tomba. Jess soupira de déception.

-C'est pas si mal, le carreau a touché la conserve. Recommence.

Il lui montra comment recharger. Elle le remercia, puis se concentra une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, le carreau ricocha sur le bord de la conserve, et finit aussi par terre. Jess grogna légèrement, ignorant sa jambe qui commençait à lui faire mal. Elle rechargea, et fixa la conserve à travers le viseur. Elle calma son souffle, et imagina son père à la place de la conserve. Elle tira, et le carreau se planta dans la conserve.

-Bravo.

-Merci..

-On va tenter autre chose, maintenant. Ramasse tes carreaux, toujours.

Elle hocha la tête et alla ramasser ses carreaux, retirant celui de la conserve comme lui avait montré Daryl. Le brun avait d'ailleurs installé une autre conserve à l'étage, devant les cellules non-utilisées. Aucune chance que quelqu'un passe. Il revint derrière elle, et croisa les bras sur son torse. Elle garda son arbalète dans une main, fit craquer ses doigts puis reprit sa position, faisant attention à bien être de côté. Elle visa la conserve du haut, qui était plus éloignée. Elle se concentra au maximum, calqua son souffle sur celui de Daryl -qui respirait très calmement-. Elle tira, et son carreau passa juste à côté de la conserve. Elle jura, puis répéta l'opération une nouvelle fois, et rata une nouvelle fois. Elle reposa ses bras quelques secondes, puis recommença encore. Le carreau se planta sur le bord de la conserve.

-Ca ne suffit pas. Tu dois tirer au milieu. Concentre-toi, Jess. Souffle, et tire.

Elle souffla, reprit ses esprits, et imagina un rôdeur à la place de la conserve. Un frisson la traversa, bien que son cerveau lui soufflait que ce n'était pas réel. Elle tira, et le carreau transperça la conserve. Daryl sourit légèrement, puis monta, faisant signe à Jess de le suivre. Elle monta aussi, avec plus de difficulté, et remarqua qu'il avait laissé une conserve à l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle ramassa ses carreaux, rechargea, puis arma.

-Tu dois pouvoir tirer dans toutes les positions.

L'entraînement se termina peu avant le repas du midi. Daryl rangea les conserves vides et Jess s'occupa de l'arbalète et des carreaux. Elle la rendit à l'homme en le remerciant. Ils se rassirent en ronde, se faisant encore passer une conserve.

-Alors, comment s'est passé l'entraînement? Demanda Rick.

-Elle se débrouille bien. Elle devrait pouvoir aider, cet après-midi. Répondit Daryl en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Je ne serais peut être pas d'une grande aide, mais je pense que c'est toujours ça. Ajouta Jess.

-Alors tu aideras. Confirma Rick en souriant.

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, puis, une fois le repas finit, chacun alla s'équiper. Daryl donna la seconde arbalète à Jess, semblable à la sienne. Elle se mit en position, puis hocha la tête, ne se servant plus du tout de ses béquilles, bien que sa jambe la tiraillait horriblement. L'équipe se retrouva devant la porte du bloc, et Rick répéta encore le plan. Ils sortirent, fermèrent à clé, puis se dirigèrent vers la cour. Jess s'arrêta, et s'abrita dans une petite cage. Rapidement, les rôdeurs sortirent de la cour en grognant. Elle se mit en position et visa. Rick tira sur un rôdeur, qui tomba. Daryl en abattit un autre. Carol, depuis une des tours, descendit deux rôdeurs en deux balles. T-Dog fendit le crâne d'un autre. Jess tira dans un rôdeur s'approchant de Glenn, et Maggie et lui en tuèrent trois à eux-seuls. Et ainsi de suite. Le groupe gagnait du terrain, si bien que Jess sortit de sa cachette, ramassa ses carreaux et se trouva une autre petite cage où tirer. Bientôt, il ne restait que trois ou quatre rôdeurs.

-Bon, maintenant, on s'occupe des blocs.

Ils rentèrent dans le bâtiment, Jess grimaçant de douleur à cause de sa jambe. Elle maintenait cependant le rythme. Dans un couloir, ils se firent coincés, et se dispersèrent. Maggie et Glenn avaient disparus. Jess tira sur les rôdeurs qui s'approchaient, quand un râle résonna. Elle se tourna, et vit Hershel. Et un de ces foutus monstres lui bouffait la jambe. Daryl tira sur le rôdeur, et les trois hommes soulevèrent Hershel. Jess sortit son couteau et trancha le visage d'un des rôdeurs, pour laisser une brèche aux hommes. Ils passèrent. Mais ils étaient trop peu. Ils durent se rabattre dans une pièce. Daryl et T-Dog bloquait la porte. Hershel saignait. Rick lui fit un garrot, puis il entreprit de couper la jambe du vieil homme. Jess grimaça, et remarqua que Glenn et Maggie étaient là. Elle était comme dans le brouillard, choquée. T-Dog lâcha la porte et Jess prit sa place, ignorant encore sa jambe. L'état d'Hershel est critique. Puis, en levant les yeux, ils remarquent tous qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

Après une petite altercation, le groupe décida de transporter Hershel dans leur bloc. Les rôdeurs n'étaient plus là. Un bras se glissa autour de la taille de Jess, et elle faillit mettre un coup au rôdeur... Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Daryl.

-Autant éviter d'avoir une autre blessée grave.

-Je vais bien.

-Me ment pas. Tu grimaces depuis le début.

Elle soupira mais laissa Daryl l'aider. Les autres hommes portaient Hershel, tandis que Maggie vérifiait que le chemin était libre. Une fois au bloc, ils installèrent Hershel sur un lit. Carol s'occupa aussitôt de lui. Beth était totalement paniquée, et Maggie essayait de la rassurer. Jess voulut aider Carol, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les mains tremblantes, elle se mit à jouer avec ses lacets. En bas, Daryl, T-Dog et Rick "discutaient" avec quelques hommes. Ceux qui avaient vu Rick couper la jambe d'Hershel. Jess n'avait pas fais attention à eux. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait que Carl était revenu de son expédition spéciale. Lori était venue dans la cellule pour aider Carol, et avait crié sur Carl. Tout passa tellement vite. Jess aidait quand elle pouvait, ce qui était rare.

Hershel fit un arrêt cardiaque. Jess plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée. Il était mort. Elle tint la main de Beth, tandis que Lori entreprenait de faire un massage cardiaque au vieil homme, qui finalement, se remit à vivre.

(oui, l'effet confus et embrouillé est fait exprès, c'est ce que ressent Jess.)

Tout était vraiment confus dans l'esprit de Jess. Tout s'emmêlait. Rick, Daryl et T-Dog étaient revenus. Hershel avait repris connaissance. Carol, Lori, Maggie et Beth restaient à son chevet. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cellule. Rick expliqua que le leader des prisonniers avait tué un de ses propres "camarades", puis qu'il avait voulu tué Rick lui-même. Il précisa qu'il ne restait que deux prisonnier en vie, et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des tueurs.

La nuit tomba une nouvelle fois, et Jess sortit de sa cellule quand Daryl les fermait toutes. Elle le regarda, et il la laissa passer, fermant derrière elle. Elle boita jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient assis la veille, et fit la même chose, Daryl la rejoignant. Jess se passa une main sur le visage.

-Dure journée. Dit Daryl.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Répondit Jess, en poussant un petit rire.

-Ta jambe va mieux?

-J'sais pas. J'ai pas regardé.

Daryl prit doucement la jambe de Jess, souleva légèrement son pantalon, puis enleva le bandage. Il posa quelques secondes la jambe de la femme sur le sol, alla chercher son sac puis en sortir une nouvelle compresse, et d'autres bandages. Il refit exactement ce qu'on lui avait posé.

-Merci.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour tout. Dit-elle doucement.

-De rien.

Elle sourit légèrement, et il lui rendit son petit sourire, finissant le bandage. Il reposa la jambe sur le sol, et elle soupira légèrement.

-Tu penses que Rick me laissera rester?

-Sûrement. Il a bien vu que tu n'étais pas une menace. Et puis tout le monde t'apprécie.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais, y a qu'a voir Beth. Ca fait du bien à tout le monde de voir des nouvelles têtes. Surtout quand il ne s'agit pas de tueurs, comme les prisonniers.

-Je crois que je suis attachée à vous tous.

Daryl ne répondit pas, mais sourit, ce qui fit sourire Jess. Elle parcourut le bloc des yeux, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Merle... Merle est un salaud. Mais c'est mon frère avant tout. Si un jour tu tombes sur lui et qu'il te drague, ou quoi, laisse couler. Ne le tue pas.

-Je ne suis pas une tueuse, t'inquiètes. Si je le croise, je l'emmènerais ici, en vie.

-Merci.

-C'est normal.

Elle sourit légèrement, puis s'étira, tendant ses bras devant elle.

-Peu après le décès de ma mère, mon père a pété les plombs. Je n'avais plus le droit d'aller à l'école. Je devais rester à la maison, jouer du piano ou du violon. Il me répétait que j'étais faible. Il m'a endurcit. Quand j'avais onze ans, il m'a fait boire. Pour que je ne sois jamais bourrée, disait-il. Pour que je résiste à l'alcool. Révéla-t-elle, pensive, avant de dégager ses cheveux de son épaule, tirant la manche de son t-shirt, pour révéler sa nuque, couverte de cicatrices de brûlure. Il écrasait ses cigarettes sur ma nuque, pour m'endurcir, toujours. Il me frappait. Il était complètement taré. Je n'ai pu partir que quand l'apocalypse a commencé. Alors crois-moi, Merle pourra tenter tout ce qu'il veux sur moi, ça ne marchera pas.

Légèrement sonné par ces révélations, Daryl ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il posa finalement ses doigts sur les cicatrices de Jess.

-Je suis désolé. Il méritait de crever, finalement.

-Je l'ai vu mourir. Et pendant une seconde, j'en ai voulu au rôdeur, parce que j'aurais préféré le tuer de mes propres mains. C'est horrible hein?

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est humain.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses brûlures, et il finit par laisser retomber sa main, tandis que Jess remontait sa manche. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, pensive.

-Tu es vraiment différent des autres. J'aime bien.

-Si tu le dit.

Elle finit par se lever, et Daryl fit encore de même. Comme la veille. Elle se dirigea vers sa cellule, se tenant aux barrières. Elle s'arrêta, et il fit de même, attendant qu'elle rentre. Elle se tourna vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci pour ma jambe. Et merci de m'avoir écouté. Dors bien, Daryl.

Elle le lâcha, puis entra dans sa cellule, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, enlevant ses chaussures. Il l'observa, les joues légèrement rosies, peu habitué aux marques d'affections. Il ferma la cellule à clé puis retourna dans son lit. Jess s'allongea, et frémit en se remémorant les doigts de Daryl sur sa nuque. Elle s'endormit ainsi,sa main sur sa nuque, les joues rougies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ; L'attaque.**

Un peu plus de rapprochement dans ce chapitre-là, en plus de l'épisode de base, comprenant pas mal de morts. 8D

I hope you will like it ! (avouez, c'est le style de parler anglais)

* * *

Peu après le petit-déjeuner, le petit groupe se divisa dans le bloc. Le matin était généralement calme, à la prison. Ce matin-là avait été consacré à Hershel. Jess avait complètement laissé ses béquilles. Quand Beth lui dit qu'elle ferait mieux de les garder, et de les utiliser, elle rétorqua qu'Hershel en avait plus besoin, même s'ils en avaient deux autres. Elle discuta avec Carol, appuyée sur la barrière, souriante. Puis, quand Carol fila aider Hershel , Jess alla prendre son arbalète. Elle expliqua à Rick qu'elle allait s'entraîner, histoire d'être sûre de bien la manier. Elle retourna donc dans le fond du bloc, laissa une conserve vide en bas, puis se mit en position. Elle se concentra, si bien qu'il ne restait qu'elle et la conserve, rien d'autre. Son rythme respiratoire se fit faible, calme. Elle tira et la conserve tomba, transpercée par le carreau. Fière, Jess descendit en boitant, puis installa plusieurs conserves, avant de remonter. En plus, elle faisait de l'exercice.

Elle se mit en position, puis tira sur la première conserve, qu'elle eut. Elle rechargea lentement, ne voulant rien abîmer. Elle enchaîna les conserves, et regarda le résultat final. Elle avait eu toutes les cibles, mais il y avait cinq carreaux au sol. Elle soupira, puis posa son arbalète et se fit une queue de cheval. Elle reprit son arbalète.

-Tu progresses. Pas mal.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la voix... Il s'agissait évidemment de Daryl, appuyé contre la rambarde, la regardant avec un léger sourire malicieux. Elle rosit légèrement en touchant machinalement sa nuque.

-Il y a des carreaux au sol. Répondit-elle simplement, sous-entendant que ce n'était pas assez bien.

Vieille habitude qu'elle avait. Son père lui répétait toujours qu'elle ne devait être satisfaite que quand tout était parfait. Et ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Elle soupira puis descendit et ramassa ses carreaux en boitant. Elle réfléchit au prochain exercice, puis mit sa main dans sa poche. Elle en sortit une longue ficelle épaisse, et une idée éclaira son esprit. Elle regarda le mur, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et accrocha la ficelle, puis accrocha une conserve à l'autre extrémité. Elle tira sur la cordelette pour vérifier que ça tiendrait, puis poussa la conserve et remonta. Elle se mit en position, et fixa la conserve qui se balançait. Elle se concentra, les yeux posés sur sa cible, mémorisant le mouvement. Elle tira, et son carreau tomba à quelques centimètres de la conserve. Elle jura et recommença plusieurs fois.

Daryl finit par s'approcher, et s'adossa au mur derrière elle en regardant tout ses mouvements. Jess n'avait pas touché la conserve, pas une seule fois. Bientôt, elle s'arrêterait. Quand la rousse rechargea et se mit de côté, Daryl put voir les brûlures dans sa nuque, et il pensa à ce que son père lui faisait, avant. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et remarqua que les mains de Jess tremblaient. Il s'approcha de son dos, et mit ses mains sur les siennes. Elle leva le regard vers lui, les yeux remplit de larmes.

-Calme toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu réfléchis. Ca doit venir tout seul.

Elle cligna des yeux, chassant ses larmes grâce à ses cils.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était quelqu'un qui menaçait le groupe mais... Je me suis mise à trembler..

Elle reprit son souffle, reprenant aussi son calme.

-Imagine que c'est un rôdeur, alors. Pas un homme.

Il resta ainsi, son torse contre le dos de Jess, ses mains sur les siennes.

-Stabilise ton arme. Voilà. Ne bouge plus. A 3, tu tires. 1, 2, 3.

Elle fit ce qu'il dit, et tira quand il prononça le "3" dans son oreille. Le carreau transperça la conserve et alla la maintenir contre le mur. Jess sourit et regarda Daryl, plongeant soudainement dans ses yeux. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Finalement, Jess sortit de sa contemplation et détourna le regard, avant de se décoller de lui, les joues rouges.

-Je vais ramasser les carreaux..

Elle fila en boitillant, puis ramassa sa cordelette, ses carreaux et les conserves. Elle resserra sa queue de cheval, et leva la tête quand elle entendit Rick appeler tout le monde. Elle regarda sa montre ; il était 9h.

Il les prévint qu'ils allaient rentrer les voitures, puis brûler les corps. Maggie et Glenn n'était pas là, mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient dans un des miradors (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit x)). Carol, T-Dog, Rick, Daryl et Jess sortirent donc, et commencèrent à rentrer une voiture.

-Où sont Glenn et Maggie ? Ils pourraient nous aider. Dit Carol.

-Ils sont là-haut, dans le mirador. Répondit Daryl en pointant du doigt la tour.

-Dans le mirador? Mais ils y étaient d'jà hier soir. Ajouta Rick.

Daryl appela Glenn, puis Maggie, et une forme se mouva. L'asiatique sortit, torse nu.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que qui se passe? Dit-il, en attachant son pantalon.

Rick se mit à rire, suivit par Carol. Jess rit aussi en les voyant, secouant légèrement la tête.

-T'as fini? Demanda Daryl, en souriant.

-Fini? Répéta Glenn, en attachant sa ceinture.

-Tu viens? Allez ramènes-toi on a b'soin d'un coup de main !

L'asiatique lança un regard à sa petite amie, tandis qu'ils se retournaient tous en riant légèrement. T-Dog appela Rick, en s'arrêtant. Axel et Oscar, les deux prisonniers, arrivaient. La rousse vit Rick perdre son sourire à la vue des deux prisonniers. Le petit groupe s'approcha d'eux, Rick étant visiblement remonté. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Jess croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Axel et Oscar imploraient Rick, voulant rejoindre le groupe, en disant que leur bloc était rempli des cadavres de leurs amis. Un dilemme s'offrit aux deux prisonniers ; soit ils retournaient bien sagement dans leur bloc, soit ils partaient. Rick lança un regard à Daryl, qui secoua la tête.

Daryl mit le cadenas, puis ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble. T-Dog était le seul à vouloir les accepter dans le groupe, visiblement. Jess ne se prononça pas. Elle-même était arrivée il y a peu de temps. Elle n'était même pas dans le groupe. Mais Rick la regarda, et ses yeux semblaient dire "Et toi?".

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment dangereux, mais Axel a l'air malin et Oscar est fort. C'est une mauvaise idée, à mes yeux..

Elle se tut, en regardant Rick.

(poumpoumpoum -eclipse-)

Ils refusèrent donc. Glenn leur donna de quoi survivre pendant une semaine. Le groupe finit de rentrer les voitures, et les gara toutes. Jess sortit de la voiture qui était garé, et un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant Lori, Carl, Beth et Hershel sortir. Le vieil homme avait la peau légèrement pâle, mais il marchait avec les béquilles et avait l'air de s'en sortir. Carol, T-Dog et Maggie sourirent aussi en le voyant. Jess se tourna vers eux.

-C'est vraiment trop cool.

Elle hocha la tête pour approuver ce qu'elle disait, ne perdant pas son sourire, quand Carl se retourna.

-Faites gaffe, des rôdeurs !

Jess sortit son arbalète et se concentra avant de tirer. Elle entendit Rick crier un "non !" au loin. Tout le monde se mit à tirer. Beth et Hershel parvinrent à s'enfermer dans une petite cage, tandis que les autres continuaient de tirer. Les rôdeurs semblaient être de plus en plus nombreux. Jess ramassa ses carreaux et recula rapidement, esquivant la mâchoire d'un des rôdeurs, grimaçant à cause de sa jambe.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait tant ?! Cria-t-elle en plantant son couteau dans la tempe d'un rôdeur.

-La grille est ouverte ! Répondit T-Dog en tirant.

Balles, carreaux et couteaux fusaient. Les rôdeurs tombaient, d'autres escaladaient les cadavres pour les atteindre. Lori, Carl et Maggie trouvèrent aussi une cage. T-Dog, Carol et Jess continuaient de tirer. Jess se rapprocha de Carol, qui ouvrait une porte, quand un cri brisa l'air. Elles se tournèrent vers le bruit. Un rôdeur venait de mordre T-Dog entre le cou et l'épaule. Carol cria, et Jess poussa un juron. L'homme tira sur le rôdeur, puis Carol et Jess entrèrent en lui hurlant de se dépêcher, ce qu'il fit. Elles fermèrent derrière lui.

Ils se mirent à marcher dans les couloirs, Carol et T-Dog parlant, Jess écoutant en regardant partout, arbalète en mains.

-Dit pas ça T-Dog, tu vas t'en sortir ! Affirma Jess en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était impossible. Il avait été mordu. Et on ne pouvait pas l'amputer.

Tout n'était que couloirs et embranchements, et Jess se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Carol glissa le bras de T-Dog autour de ses épaules et le soutint en marchant, Jess surveillant leurs arrières. Elle continua tout droit alors qu'ils allaient en face, ne les ayant pas vus. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était seule uniquement quand des cris déchirèrent l'air. Elle s'y précipita, et vit le corps se T-Dog au sol, des rôdeurs dessus. Elle recula, une main sur sa bouche, prit d'un haut-le-coeur. Carol n'était pas là. Des grognements obligèrent Jess à décamper, gardant son arbalète. Elle ne remarquait même pas l'alarme, trop occupée à fuir et à esquiver les rôdeurs. Elle dérapa et trébucha devant un groupe de rôdeur, se griffant les mains sur le sol, avant de se relever et de partir, en courant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Malgré tout, elle boitait et sa jambe la faisait terriblement souffrir. Un rôdeur seul, sûrement perdu, arriva devant elle et elle lui tira dans la tête, récupérant son carreau. L'alarme lui vrillait désormais le crâne, et finalement, elle finit par s'arrêter. Jess soupira de joie, avant de se tourner vers la droite. Le groupe de rôdeur de tout à l'heure était là, et ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle grimaça et s'allongea par terre, se recouvrant du rôdeur fraîchement mort. Le groupe passa à côté d'elle sans la remarquer, probablement guidé par une autre odeur. Dès qu'elle put elle décampa, et au bout de longues minutes, elle poussa une porte. La lumière du jour l'éclaira, et elle mit sa main sur ses yeux.

-Jess ! Appela Beth.

Elle mit quelques secondes à s'adapter à la lumière, puis regarda Hershel et Beth. Elle allait s'approcher quand des pas résonnèrent. Elle se tourna, prête à donner un coup de couteau quand elle vit Rick, Daryl, Glenn et les deux détenus. Ils trottinèrent jusqu'à Hershel et Beth, mais Daryl s'arrêta devant Jess. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de sang, écorchée aux mains et sûrement aux genoux, qu'elle avait sûrement une tête à faire peur. Elle passa sa main sur sa propre joue pour essuyer le sang, et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait également.

-Je... T-Dog et Carol... Ils...

Elle entendit Hershel demander à Rick ce qui était arrivé à T-Dog et Carol, justement, et Daryl répondit. Jess essuya son visage avec sa manche, ne voulant pas paraître faible. Rick allait retourner à l'intérieur, quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Des pleurs d'enfant, des pleurs de bébé. Ils se tournèrent tous lentement vers la source du bruit. Carl et Maggie arrivaient, les mains couvertes de sang, et la jeune femme avait un bébé dans les bras. Rick s'approcha et laissa tomber sa hache quand Jess comprit. Lori n'avait pas survécu. Rick voulut y aller mais Maggie le retint faiblement. Le leader se mit à pleurer. A chaudes larmes. Et en l'entendant, Maggie se mit à pleurer, suivit de Jess. La rousse s'essuya les yeux, alors que Rick tombait au sol en poussant des plaintes, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Daryl baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol, Beth pleura aussi, Hershel posa sa main sur son épaule, la mine sérieuse et triste, comme trop souvent.

Jess se surprit à penser que même ici, même protégés, la mort était là. Elle continuait de prendre des vies, sans cesse, poussée par la gourmandise.

(poumpoumpoum)

Ils rentrèrent tous au bloc, sauf Rick qui avait décidé de rester dehors, pleurant toujours. Hershel avait besoin de repos, et Beth se hâta de le mettre dans son lit, Jess l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Finalement, elle s'arrêta au niveau de Daryl, qui, appuyé contre la rambarde, fixait les fenêtres.

-Je suis désolée.. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à Carol mais elle n'est peut être pas morte... Je suis désolée, j'étais avec eux mais je me suis perdue, j'aurais pu les sauver mais j'ai pas été foutue de-...

-C'pas d'ta faute. Toi, ça va?

-M-Moi.. ? Je.. Oui, je crois.

Ses mains brûlaient, en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Daryl haussa un sourcil et l'emmena dans la cellule de la rousse, sortant une petite trousse de soin. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit, puis prit ses mains. Il commença à désinfecter ses plaies.

-T-Dog s'était fait mordre.. J'étais derrière, je surveillais et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là quand il a crié... Je me suis précipité mais il était par terre... Il y avait des... rôdeurs qui le mangeait, Daryl... Je n'ai pas vu Carol, elle a dû réussir à s'enfuir, ou je sais pas... J'ai fuis, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je suis lâche..

-T'es pas lâche, dit pas de conneries. T'pouvais rien faire pour lui, de toute façon. T'es pas Superman. Vide toi un peu la tête, oublie ça pour au moins quelques temps.

Il banda ses mains, puis prit doucement sa jambe.

-Non, ça va... Protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Il releva son pantalon, puis enleva son bandage. Elle avait saigné, encore, mais la plaie était déjà plus petite. Il refit le bandage, tandis qu'elle le fixait, retenant ses larmes. Elle se concentra sur lui pour ne plus penser aux événements. Il n'avait que quelques traces de sang, et elle sut qu'il s'agissait uniquement de sang de rôdeur. Heureusement. Une fois qu'il eut finit, elle se leva, et regarda ses vêtements, avant d'enlever son t-shirt sans aucune gêne. Elle fouilla dans ses vêtements, pensive, puis en tira une chemise rouge, qu'elle enfila. Daryl haussa un sourcil en la fixant.

-M'dame n'est pas pudique, à ce que je vois !

-Non, t'as déjà vu des femmes nues, j'imagine. En plus je suis pas nue. Et puis en pleine apocalypse, je m'en carre comme de l'an deux, du fait d'être pudique.

Elle enfila également un autre pantalon, puis se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Elle remarqua que son bras saignait, et elle le força à aller sur son lit.

-Laisse moi te soigner, tu l'as fait pour moi.

Il protesta mais elle finit par le convaincre. Elle regarda l'entaille, puis désinfecta, posa une longue compresse et banda le tout. Même si Daryl n'en avait pas forcément l'air, il était plutôt musclé. Elle aimait bien sentir ses muscles sous ses doigts. Elle rosit à ses pensées, puis finit le bandage.

-Pourquoi tu dors pas dans un lit, plutôt, en fait?

-J'préfère là-bas. C'est plus... confortable.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais il lui fit un petit sourire. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et ils parlèrent -ou plutôt s'observèrent- pendant quasiment une heure, avant que Jess ne s'endorme sur la chaise. Daryl la souleva et la posa sur son lit, la recouvrant de la couverture. Il lui caressa légèrement la joue, puis, surpris par son propre geste, fila comme un voleur, alors que la nuit tombait et que le ciel se couvrait de petites étoiles.

* * *

Lilimars8530 - Merci pour ta review ! Contente que la fiction te plaise ! :D Oui, j'essaye de ne pas m'éloigner des épisodes de la série pour rester un minimum cohérente ! Il se peut cependant que certains points ne soient pas exaaaactement pareils, mais dans l'ensemble, je garde au max l'histoire. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 ; Capture.**

Je m'excuse encore du retard ! Bon, j'ai laissé tomber la technique du "1 chapitre en avance", je posterais dès que j'aurais écris la suite. Je m'excuse vraiment d'être en retard, désolée désolée désolée, j'ai eu quelques problèmes flinguant mon imagination, et puis la rentrée est arrivée aussi... Enfin bref !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Oh, et, est-ce que ça vous intéresserait un chapitre à choix? Je m'explique. Il s'agirait d'un chapitre tout à fait banal, mais vous aurez des choix à faire. Vous aurez sûrement 2 propositions, après ça ferait trop de fins possibles. Je garderais le fil du chapitre généralement, mais vos choix pourrait quand même changer un ou deux petits trucs. Par exemple, si vous connaissez Until Dawn, ce sera dans ce genre-là. Il se peux que ce soit dans des dialogues (répondre de manière agressive, ou amicale, par exemple, ce genre de trucs) Voilà, dites moi si ça vous plaît, et puis je le ferais peut être de temps en temps ! :3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Rick était totalement dévasté. Perdu, détruit. Tant de morts... Rageusement et faiblement, il mit un coup de poing à un mur. Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi?! Il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement sec. Tellement mal. Son coeur lui avait été enlevé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se tourna, le regard noir. Jess lui tendit une barre de céréales, le regard doux.

-Tu dois manger, Rick.

Il grogna, et jeta la barre plus loin, avant de sortir de la prison. Jess soupira puis ramassa la barre, la reposant dans leur réserve. Elle se passa une main sur le front, déstabilisée. Elle monta, voulant aller parler à Beth, et tomba pile sur celle-ci. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais la blonde parlait déjà.

-On a besoin de lait, pour le bébé...

-Elle n'a toujours pas de nom?

-N... Non. Daryl l'appelle la petite brute.

-Il a de drôles d'idées. Dit-elle en riant faiblement.

Son rire disparut quasiment aussitôt. Même les rires étaient forcés. C'est comme si l'humeur générale était terriblement triste. Et elle l'était. Ils avaient perdus deux membres. Daryl arriva vers elles. Il regarda Beth.

-Maggie et moi, on va chercher du lait pour la p'tite brute. Garde un oeil sur Rick... Au cas où.

Beth hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Faites attention à vous.

-Mouais.

-Je peux venir? Demanda Jess à Daryl.

-T'es encore blessée. C'pas prudent.

-Mais Daryl, je sais me battre ! Imagine ça tourne mal ? Vous n'êtes que deux, c'est pas suffisant. Et puis Glenn peut surveiller Rick. Et je suis pas handicapée, je peux marcher.

Jess fit la moue, le regard suppliant, et Daryl finit par accepter.

-Mais si tu t'blesses encore, c'ta faute.

-Oui, Daryl. Bon, Beth, fait gaffe ok? Occupe toi bien de la petite, on revient bientôt.

Elle lui sourit puis fila derrière Daryl en boitillant, attrapant son arbalète au passage qu'elle mit dans son dos, bientôt imitée par Daryl. Maggie attendait à l'entrée du bloc, un pistolet à la main. Elle parut légèrement surprise de la voir venir, mais elle sourit finalement, avant de commencer à marcher.

-Il y a une crèche, en ville. Je pense qu'on pourrait aller là-bas. Dit-elle.

-Bonne idée... Si on est les seuls à y avoir pensé. Répondit Jess.

-Pu personne a d'gosses, maintenant. Répliqua Daryl en haussant les sourcils, sortant de la prison, suivit par les deux filles.

Jess soupira légèrement, l'archer étant fidèle à lui-même. Ils ouvrirent le premier portail, le refermèrent, puis procédèrent ainsi pour chacun. Une fois dehors, la rousse fut automatiquement sur ses gardes.

Ils allèrent en ville, sans gros problèmes. Il y avait bien un ou deux rôdeurs qui traînaient, parfois, mais ils les tuaient. Ils arrivèrent à la fameuse crèche, et cherchèrent chacun dans un rayon.

-On va avoir besoin de couches, j'imagine ! Dit Jess, à l'intention des deux autres.

-Ouais, mais en priorité le lait !

Jess prit donc un paquet de couches, qu'elle mit dans son sac, puis remplit celui-ci avec du lait.

-On en aura pour pas mal de temps avec tout ça. Au moins un mois ! Commenta Maggie, optimiste.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant. Par précaution, le sac de Daryl était à moitié plein ; ils pouvaient peut être trouver d'autres choses, comme des armes ou des provisions. Sait-on jamais ! Jess parcourut les alentours du regard, et repéra un rôdeur à qui il manquait un bras et un bout de ventre. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois, et Daryl l'acheva au couteau. Ils se concentrèrent sur leurs sens, fixant autour d'eux. Aucun signe d'éventuelles hordes de rôdeurs. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Jess repéra du regard une petit supérette. L'état laissait penser qu'elle avait été abandonnée avant l'apocalypse.

-Hé, y a une supérette. On jette un coup d'œil? Proposa-t-elle.

Ils acceptèrent, et entrèrent. Arbalètes, couteaux et pistolets sortis. Pas de rôdeurs. Ils fouillèrent les rayons, en bavardant.

-Quand j'étais gosse, je voulais devenir agent secret. Déclara Jess en souriant à cette idée.

-Sérieux?

-Ouais. Après, j'ai voulu être flic. Mais bon, par la suite, j'ai abandonné tout ça ! Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

-Et tu étais quoi, avant? Demanda Maggie.

-Bibliothécaire. Et quand j'avais du temps je supervisais des cours de tir à l'arc.

-Pas mal !

Jess allait lui demander ce qu'elle, elle faisait, quand un bruit résonna dans la supérette. La rousse leva son arbalète, et regarda partout autour d'elle, puis se mit à fouiller le rayon. Elle ouvrit une porte, qui donnait accès à des toilettes. Il y avait une fenêtre, permettant à la lumière de passer, mais le bruit ne venait pas de là. Ouvrant une autre porte, elle plissa les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité. Elle essaya d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Baissant les yeux, elle constata qu'une étagère était tombée, et bloquait donc la porte. Elle soupira, puis remarqua une forme mouvante près de l'étagère. Une fois ses yeux habitués, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un rôdeur, et elle le poignarda aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers Maggie et lui fit un signe discret pour qu'elle la rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit. Jess sortit sa lampe de sa poche, l'alluma et la pointa vers ce qu'elle devinait être la réserve.

Daryl ne trouva rien de son côté, et se dirigea vers les deux femmes, remettant son arbalète dans son dos. Il allait parler quand il regarda dans la réserve.

Une vingtaine de rôdeurs s'entassaient là. Ils se montaient dessus, s'escaladaient, se bousculaient, et tout ça vers eux.

-Putain de merde. Commenta Jess, figée.

-Faut s'casser. Maintenant. Ajouta Daryl en les tirant chacune par un bras, reculant vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Daryl ferma la porte et mit une poubelle devant. Ils se mirent à courir tous les trois côte à côte, bien que Jess était beaucoup plus lente. Son sac était lourd et elle avait encore mal à la jambe. Arrivant dans la forêt, ils poignardèrent deux rôdeurs qui passaient par là, courant en direction de la prison. A un moment, Jess manqua de trébucher et Maggie la rattrapa. Essoufflée, la rousse s'adossa à un arbre quelques secondes, et ils se remirent ensuite à courir. Carl leur ouvrit le portail, et ils se faufilèrent dans la prison, pouvant enfin souffler. Ils entrèrent dans la prison, Carl les suivant de peu. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils posèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient, et Daryl s'occupa du biberon de la petite brute. Il la porta ensuite, et lui donna. Jess haussa un sourcil en le regardant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Une vraie mère poule, dis donc. Commenta-t-elle, malicieuse.

-Oh, ta gueule. Répondit-il, tandis que l'enfant arrêtait de boire.

Elle sourit un peu plus, observant l'enfant et l'homme.

(poumpoumpoum)

Jess sortit, et s'assit près de la grille, fixant le ciel. Resserrant sa queue de cheval, elle se surprit à penser à sa famille. Elle se souvint de quelques moments, plus ou moins heureux.

 ** _-o-_**

 _-Des cerfs cochons? Vraiment? Imaginez, un cochon avec des bois !_

 _Disait-elle en riant, ses cheveux roux voletant tandis qu'elle courrait vers l'enclos des cerfs cochons, suivit par ses parents._

 ** _-o-_**

 _Plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, un cri quitta ses lèvres et elle fondit en larmes. Plus loin, son chien était allongé par terre, mort. Il avait sauté du 2e étage sans même se douter que ça le tuerait. Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère tandis que son père allait ramasser le corps du pauvre petit chien, toujours habillés pour le mariage de sa cousine._

 ** _-o-_**

 _-Et on en est même pas à la moitié du chemin ! Déclara sa mère, souriante, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts._

 _Jess quitta des yeux ses chaussures -qui n'étaient même pas des chaussures de marche- pour regarder le haut de la montagne, et le petit château, et poussa un long soupir de désespoir._

 _-J'vais mourir ! Se lamenta-t-elle._

 ** _-o-_**

 _-Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi. J'ai pleuré. Ta mère aussi. On a parlé de tout ça. Mais pas toi. C'est pas bon de te renfermer, tu dois extérioriser ça. Tu peux venir nous en parler, notre porte sera toujours ouverte et tu le sais._

 _Elle baissa les yeux sur sa nourriture alors que son père lui parlait. Elle avait comme une sorte de gêne. Elle avait parlé du décès de son chien à des amies proches, mais pas à ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas les voir pleurer._

 ** _-o-_**

 _-En fait, en me concentrant sur mes mains, j'ai même plus froid ! Dit-elle, toute fière._

 _Ils rentraient tous les trois d'un restaurant, en plein été. Ils étaient donc en shorts et débardeurs, mais la pluie avait finit par s'abattre sur eux. Marchant rapidement pour rentrer, ils étaient trempés. Sa mère grelottait, mais son père n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid._

 ** _-o-_**

-Tu rêvasses? La coupa la voix de Daryl.

Elle cligna des yeux et leva les yeux vers lui, avant de sourire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer le ciel.

-Ouais. Je pensais à ma famille, avant que tout... Parte en couilles. Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il resta silencieux en la regardant.

-Tu savais que les cerfs cochons n'étaient pas vraiment un mélange entre un cerf et un cochon?

Elle rit faiblement face à ses propres propos.

-Tu penses que Rick va s'en sortir? Il est détruit... Dit-elle juste après, regardant vers la prison.

-J'pense. Il est fort.

-Il a déjà beaucoup souffert, je me trompe?

Daryl ne répondit pas, mais Jess comprit que c'était le cas.

-Rick ne va vraiment pas bien.

-Comme toi. Commenta Daryl, en la regardant.

Jess détourna le regard en l'entendant. Le regard du brun la transperçait, et elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout savoir et comprendre rien qu'en la regardant.

-T'y es pour rien. Ajouta-t-il.

-Mais si j'avais pu sauver T-Dog et Carol... Et puis Lori... C'est aussi de ma faute pour la supérette.. Si j'avais pas eu l'idée... Vous avez risqué vos vies à cause de moi...

Son visage n'exprimait rien de plus que de la tristesse, et son regard était embué par les larmes. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux en soufflant doucement pour se calmer, mais plus elle essayait, et plus elle se rappelait de T-Dog étendu par terre, les rôdeurs au dessus de lui. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Daryl en se retenant de pleurer, serrant sa veste entre ses poings fermés. Le brun, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, se contenta de passer maladroitement ses bras autour de son corps.

-T'pouvais rien faire, Jodie. Tu pouvais pas les sauver. Personne pouvait.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, qui furent bénéfiques à Jess. Elle se calma automatiquement, la chaleur de leurs deux corps lui faisant oublier le reste, malheureusement que pour quelques minutes. Elle finit par se décoller, et planta ses yeux dans le sien.

-Merci beaucoup Daryl. Je ... Vais faire un tour juste devant, dans la forêt, histoire de me changer les idées.

Elle se leva, et avant qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher, elle était sortie.

Arbalète en main, elle se força à penser à Daryl, pour éviter que le corps de T-dog n'hante son esprit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment décrire Daryl. S'ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle le trouvait toujours mystérieux. Souvent, il l'écoutait parler. Parfois, il lui répondait. Mais jamais, il ne lui parlait de lui-même. Pourtant, croyez moi, ce n'était pas parce que Jess ne voulait pas savoir. Au contraire, elle avait envie de savoir qui était Daryl Dixon. Quel était son plat préféré? Elle avait envie qu'il lui parle de Merle, de leur relation. Daryl pouvait même lui parler de papier toilettes que ça l'intéresserait. _Déjà, parce qu'elle était curieuse. Ensuite, parce que le brun l'intriguait._

Marchant en réfléchissant, elle gardait un oeil sur les environs, quand une branche craqua derrière elle. Elle se retourna en visant, mais rien. Elle plissa les yeux et balaya l'endroit du regard, mais rien. La végétation était toujours sauvage ; il y avait toujours le même tronc recouvert de lierre, le même rocher dominé par la mousse... Pourtant, quelque chose clochait dans l'ambiance ; elle le sentait.

D'un coup, des corbeaux s'échappèrent d'un arbre plus loin, en poussant toute sortes de cris. Elle sursauta et leva son arbalète vers le ciel, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais un tissu -visiblement un bout de chemise- se plaqua sur sa bouche et son nez. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, et entendit un de ses carreaux se planter dans un arbre. Elle ne voyait que du noir ; la personne était beaucoup plus grande, et avait donc plaqué son épaule contre les yeux de la rousse pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir. Finalement, Jess sentit ses yeux se fermer, et elle cessa de se débattre, tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

(poumpoumpoum)

-...devraient pas arrivés...

Une voix masculine résonna dans le crâne de Jess. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Elle voulut se passer une main sur le visage, mais son bras entier était bloqué. L'autre aussi. Ses jambes aussi. Sentant la panique courir dans ses veines, elle se focalisa sur ses yeux, et parvint à les ouvrir au bout de plusieurs minutes. A ce moment-là, une porte claqua.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, en hauteur et allongée, qui laissait supposer qu'elle était dans un sous-sol. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle puisse voir toute la pièce ; cependant, la lumière du jour éclairait une armoire simple, en face d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir son corps. Elle n'était pas assise, non. Elle avait été accrochée en étoile sur un mur. Et bordel, ça faisait vraiment mal.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, elle se rappela avoir été agressée. Enfin, _agressée_...

En attendant, elle était toujours accrochée. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle regarda ses poignets ; ils étaient maintenus par de gros bracelets de fer, eux-mêmes maintenus au mur par des chaînes. Elle jura, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ; Délivrée.**

Et voilà, je vais faire quelques "choix", qui n'auront pas d'impact, à part une ou deux blessures de plus. :3

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

-je m'excuse pour la vulgarité ! -

AH OUI ! Je voulais aussi vous demandez, qu'envisagez-vous pour la fin de la fiction? (ewai, y aura une fin) Happy End ? Ou pas?

N'hésitez pas à parler de la fiction à vos amis, etc... :D

* * *

L'homme qui venait d'entrer devait avoir la quarantaine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient striés de cheveux blancs, et sa barbe était déjà grisonnante. Il s'approcha de Jess, un couteau dans les mains. Un sourire carnassier apparût sur ses lèvres, et la femme sentit un frisson lui glacer la nuque. Il installa une chaise devant elle et s'assit à califourchon dessus, posant ses coudes sur le dossier.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement amical.

 **CHOIX A.** _ o _ o _ o _ o _ o _ **CHOIX B.**

 **Dire la vérité.** _ o _ o _ o _ o **Ne rien répondre ou mentir.**

 **-SI CHOIX A -**

-Jodie. Répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

-Bien, très bien. Si tu ne fais pas la maline, il ne t'arriveras rien, tu retourneras d'où tu viens sans aucun soucis ! Mais sinon...

Il joua avec son couteau, ce qui signifiait clairement que si elle "faisais la maline", elle finirait blessée.

 **-SI CHOIX B-**

Elle resta silencieuse, et il perdit quelques secondes son sourire, baissant la tête. Il finit par la regarder, ayant retrouvé son faux sourire. Il fit glisser la lame de son couteau sur la joue de Jess.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu parles... C'est mieux pour toi, tu vois?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, et le visage de l'homme se durcit un peu.

-Bon, tu préfères peut être les présentations normales. Je m'appelle Esteban, et toi?

Peu à peu, elle parvint à "monter un plan". Si elle faisait semblant d'être terrorisée, et qu'elle "disait tout", elle ne serait pas considérée comme dangereuse non?

-Je... J-je suis Maura. Révéla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Ah, tu vois !

 **-FIL DE L'HISTOIRE NORMAL-**

-Bon, je dois te laisser. Je reviendrais sûrement d'ici une ou deux heures. Reste sage.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Jess fit aussitôt travailler son cerveau. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils lui fasse assez confiance pour la détacher. Ensuite, elle pourrait se défendre et s'échapper. Mais d'abord, elle devait les "acheter".

Une femme entra, et s'approcha, un bout de pain dans la main. Elle fit donc manger Jess, qui se rendit compte qu'elle devait être là depuis longtemps ; son ventre grognait fort. Une fois le bout de pain -pourri et dur- mangé, elle la regarda.

-M-Merci... Je... Pourquoi vous me retenez prisonnière ..?

-Est-ce que tu avais un groupe?

-Ou-oui, avant... Mon voisin croyait aux extra-terrestres et il avait un bunker. Quand tout s'est p-passé, on s'est cachés dedans... On a survécu, mais il y a peut être un mois ou deux, un groupe nous a t-trouvé... Ils ont tué tou... tout mes proches... Sauf moi... J'étais cachée... J'ai fuis...

Elle se força à pleurer, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La femme sembla peinée et gênée ; elle n'avait sûrement pas le droit de rester longtemps avec elle.

-Je suis désolée pour toi. Ecoute, je vais parler avec les chefs, et peut être que je pourrais venir te parler plus souvent, ok?

-M-m-erci..

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et Jess sut qu'elle avait déjà fait un grand pas vers la sortie. En parlant de sortie, la porte s'ouvrit sur Esteban, qui s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Laura?

-Je lui ai donné un bout de pain. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours, elle vient de se réveiller et les chefs ont acceptés.

-Bon, très bien. Sors, je vais lui parler.

La dénommée Laura hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Esteban planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jess.

-Tu as bien mangé?

La rousse hocha légèrement la tête.

-Tant mieux. On a pas beaucoup de ressources, ici.

 _J'avais remarqué,_ pensa-t-elle.

Il lui posa quelques questions sur elle et sa "vie d'avant". Elle inventait les mensonges au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, se les répétant mentalement ; autant éviter de faire une gaffe. Sa vie en dépendait !

-Et tu étais mariée? Tu avais des enfants?

Si elle répondait positivement, peut être que ça accélérerait le processus "fille non dangereuse"? Car, visiblement, Esteban était un macho. Il devait penser qu'une mère était faible.

-Oui... Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Comment s'appelait ton mari? Et tes enfants?

-Il s'appelait.. D.. Daryl. Et j'avais une fille, Sophia.

Elle avait répondu rapidement, sans réfléchir, et le prénom de Daryl était sorti tout seul. Elle fut surprise, mais ne laissa rien paraître d'autre que de la tristesse, se rappelant de T-Dog pour avoir l'air sincère.

-Désolé pour toi. Dit-il.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et il quitta la pièce. Elle monta chaque pièce de son plan mentalement, quand la lumière dans la pièce disparut. Elle jura et leva la tête vers la fenêtre. Quelqu'un était accroupi devant. Et ce quelqu'un lui fit plusieurs signes, qui semblait vouloir dire "sois prête pour dans une heure".

On venait la chercher !

Quelques temps après, Laura entra, et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui détacha les jambes mais un bruit résonna. Le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol. Esteban entra en courant et ferma la porte, la bloquant avec un chariot.

-Des zombies ! Des putains de zombies sont entrés ! Cria-t-il, sortant un couteau.

Jess prit un air paniqué, bien qu'elle ait envie de rire intérieurement. Des "zombies". C'était rien de plus que des débutants.

Brusquement, Esteban se tourna vers elle d'un air menaçant.

-Quelqu'un a troué nos défenses, c'est un de tes putains d'amis, ta putain de faute ! J'en suis sûr ! Rugit-il en la montrant avec son couteau.

-Esteban, c'est peut être pas ça.. Commença Laura, avant d'être coupée.

-Ferme ta gueule toi ! On va tous crever pour une connasse ! Jura-t-il.

 **CHOIX A._o_o_o_o_o_o_o CHOIX B.**

 **S'énerver. _o_o_o_o_o_o_ Rester silencieuse.**

 **-SI CHOIX A-**

-Mais tu te prends pour qui, bordel?! Tu peux pas l'prouver. Et parle mieux à Laura, elle t'a rien fait, ducon. Rétorqua Jess.

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, ses poignets toujours emprisonnés.

-Pardon? Dit-il d'une voix carrément froide.

Il s'approcha d'elle et appuya la lame de son couteau sur la gorge de Jess, laissant une petite entaille, d'où s'écoulait tranquillement le sang.

-T'es qu'un putain de pion. T'es rien. Ajouta-t-elle.

L'air glacial et sadique, il souleva le t-shirt de Jess, et appuya sa lame contre son ventre, la faisant glisser dessus. Elle serra les dents, tandis qu'il regardait le sang couler. Laura s'approcha et le poussa.

 **-SI CHOIX B-**

Jess se pinça les lèvres en le fixant dans les yeux. La colère brillait dans les yeux de son ennemi, tandis que la détermination prenait place dans le regard de la rousse.

-C'est quoi ce regard?! Aboya-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse en le regardant toujours, et il appuya le bout de la lame de son couteau contre le cou de Jess, regardant son sang perler doucement. Elle se força à ne pas être déstabilisée, gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il allait faire autre chose quand Laura s'approcha et le poussa.

 **-FIL DE L'HISTOIRE NORMAL-**

Laura poussa Esteban, qui tomba au sol, et libéra une main de Jess avant que l'homme ne se relève.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Lui dit-il en la bousculant.

-Mon problème c'est toi ! T'es complètement tarée, elle a rien fait bordel !

Laura envoya la clé à Jess, qui se débattit avec les chaînes pour libérer sa seconde main. Pendant ce temps, Esteban avait plaqué Laura contre un mur et la frappait plutôt violemment. Les mains tremblantes, la rousse mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir sauter au sol. Ses jambes se plièrent sous elle et elle tomba au sol, trop engourdie. Elle jura, et se redressa, marchant maladroitement jusqu'à eux. Elle tira Esteban vers elle, et du planter ses ongles dans sa nuque pour qu'il daigne bouger. Laura avait le visage gonflé et en sang. Esteban se retourna et voulut mettre un coup de coude dans la tête à Jess, mais elle se baissa juste à temps. L'homme faisait le triple de sa taille et de son poids ; elle n'avait que très peu de chances. Son coeur s'accéléra et elle esquiva plusieurs fois ses coups. Elle reculait le plus possible, le couteau étant sous l'armoire. Elle parvint à lui faire une balayette, et elle se jeta aussitôt au sol au niveau de l'armoire pour essayer de prendre le couteau. Elle tendit le bras, mais il lui attrapa les pieds et la tira. Elle écrasa sa chaussure sur le visage d'Esteban, tandis qu'il appuyait sur sa cicatrice. Elle couina doucement, s'arc-boutant pour essayer d'atteindre l'arme. Elle effleura la lame, mais il tira encore ses jambes et elle recula de plusieurs centimètres.

-Lâche moi ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Elle vit Laura essayer de pousser Esteban, mais celui-ci lui mit un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser plus loin, sonnée. Jess jura tandis qu'il la griffait comme il le pouvait. Il parvint à la tirer, et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il lui mit un coup de poing, et Jess le sentit passer ; le goût de sang qui inonda sa bouche lui indiqua qu'elle avait la lèvre ouverte. Elle répondit en lui mettant un coup de boule, de toute ses forces, et elle fut sonnée une seconde. Elle lui mit un coup de genou bien placé, et il roula sur le côté. Elle attrapa le couteau et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire autre chose, Esteban la chargea, le nez dégoulinant de sang. La tête de Jess cogna contre le mur et elle gémit, tandis qu'il lui mettait un coup de poing dans le ventre.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout deux se tournèrent vers elle. Daryl se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jess profita de la confusion d'Esteban pour lui remettre un coup de boule. Il tomba et elle se dégagea. Elle allait partir quand quelque chose la retint ; Esteban la tenait par les cheveux - qu'elle avait lâchés, ce qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué -. Elle ne réfléchit pas, et le couteau coupa une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de ses propres cheveux. Elle mit un coup de pied à Esteban et alla jusqu'à Laura. Elle la souleva, mais ses jambes faiblirent et elle s'effondra. Le corps de Laura commençait à refroidir et la rousse comprit ; Esteban l'avait tué. Elle se mit à trembler mais Daryl lui tira doucement le bras. Elle le regarda, et il la souleva par la taille, la remettant sur pieds. Il lui prit le poignet et ils se mirent à marcher rapidement. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, tous déserts, avant de tomber sur une horde de rôdeurs. Jess jura mais Daryl parvint à les contourner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la ville, puis dans la forêt. Une fois assez éloigné, Daryl obligea Jess à s'asseoir, l'arbalète à la main. Il s'accroupit devant elle et regarda les dégâts, tandis qu'elle fixait les alentours.

-Merde, il t'as pas loupé, l'con.

Jess regarda Daryl, et sourit faiblement.

-Je veux rentrer. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il hocha la tête et la releva, vérifiant au passage que toutes ses plaies avaient arrêtés de saigner -toutes, sauf celle à la lèvre-. Au bout de quasiment une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à la prison. Carl ouvrit le portail, et Daryl l'entraîna jusqu'au bloc, où elle fut allongée dans une cellule n'étant pas la sienne. On lui administra les premiers soins, et une fois "soignée", Daryl fut le seul à rester dans la cellule de la rousse. Il la regardait, l'air pensif.

-Tu f'rais mieux d'dormir.

-Merci Daryl, encore.. Dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire faible. Tu m'as encore sauvée.

-C'est normal.

Elle sourit légèrement, puis se redressa du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, huma son odeur.

-J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais. J'avais un plan pour m'échapper, ça aurait peut être pu marcher... Mais comment tu savais que j'étais là?

-J't'ai pistée. Dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit en hochant légèrement la tête. Evidemment. Elle aurait dû y penser.

-C'est toi qui a fait entrer les rôdeurs?

-Ouaip. Z'étaient beaucoup trop (les humains). J'me suis dit qu'avec des rôdeurs dans les pattes, y f'raient pas gaffe à moi.

-Intelligent.

Il haussa les épaules et Jess le relâcha, se rendant compte qu'elle était resté longtemps contre lui. Elle se gratta machinalement la nuque.

-La fille, Laura, elle croyait mon histoire. Elle pensait que j'étais honnête... Et elle m'a aidé à me libérer, mais Esteban l'a frappé... Elle méritait pas ça ! J'arrivais pas à enlever ces putains de chaînes. Quelle idée !

Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand elle se souvint du corps de Laura. Pauvre femme.

Jess se perdit aussitôt dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se souvint d'une chanson disant "my head is a jungle, jungle..." et c'était le cas. Elle arrivait rarement à expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien d'incroyable. Mais, par exemple, quand elle avait un avis sur quelque chose, elle pensait en même temps aux autres avis, aux arguments négatifs ou positifs, aux réactions... Parfois, elle pensait à quelque chose, et passait ensuite à autre chose, de totalement différent.

Enfin, bref.

Daryl la fixa, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Vu le visage rêveur qu'elle arborait, il comprit rapidement qu'elle réfléchissait. A quoi? Il ne savait pas.

Jess l'intriguait. Elle semblait se donner un côté fort, mais l'archer se doutait que parfois, elle ravalait difficilement ses larmes. Vu aussi comment elle se confiait, il se doutait qu'elle ne le faisait quasiment jamais avant. Après tout, "ça fait plus de bien quand ça sort"! Ils avaient eu une enfance similaire sur quelques points.

Elle quitta sa rêverie brusquement, et attrapa un petit journal sous son lit. Elle prit une page vierge, et prit son stylo -accroché au carnet-. En tremblant, elle se mit à écrire.

-Tu fais quoi? Demanda Daryl, curieusement.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se décala légèrement pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit.

-Ma tête est remplie de pensées. Tout le temps. Je les chasse comme ça. J'écris ce qui me tracasse. Parfois, ça marche.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, rédigeant tout, depuis son réveil dans le camp des fous. Daryl lisait. Finalement, Jess s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase, tourna la page, et écrit en gros "Ce que j'aimerais".

 ** _Ce que j'aimerais._**

 _1\. Manger dans un restaurant._

 _2\. Jouer du piano._

Travaillant ses méninges pour trouver autre chose de cohérent, elle regarda Daryl.

-Tu peux écrire aussi, si tu veux.

Il la regarda, l'air de vouloir refuser, mais prit finalement le stylo, pour écrire à son tour. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, fixant la feuille.

(Jess mets des points, Daryl des parenthèses. ;))

 _3) Voir mon frère._

 _4\. Que tout le groupe aille bien, tout le temps._

-C'est niais. Dit-il en lisant ce qu'elle avait marqué, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

-Mais c'est ce que je veux. Toi, tu sais survivre. Tu peux vivre dans ce monde, tu en as les capacités. Mais le groupe n'a pas tes capacités, malheureusement. On va perdre des gens. Encore et encore. Carl, Beth, Hershel, la petite, Maggie, Glenn, Rick... moi ! Alors tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout le monde aille bien, le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne répondit pas, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aiderais à trouver ton frère. Promis, ok?

Il hocha légèrement la tête et elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire, et il finit par poser un doigt sur son front, la poussant doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge.

-T'dois dormir, maintenant.

Elle reposa son carnet sur son sac, et s'allongea sur le côté, pensive. Elle fixa le mur, puis le lit fut soulagé d'un poids, signe que Daryl se levait. Elle lui prit le poignet avant qu'il puisse partir. Légèrement redressée, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus courts d'un côté, ils étaient ébouriffés, et tâchés de sang, mais les cheveux mi-longs mettaient son visage en valeur. Il pensa quelques secondes qu'elle était plutôt mignonne.

-Reste ici. Dors sur le lit du haut si tu veux, mais ne pars pas.

Il s'apprêtait à refuser, mais Jess le devança.

-S'il te plaît Daryl..

Il soupira, puis sortit. Elle crut qu'il refusait, mais il revint, rangeant les clés dans sa poche. Elle remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Il était juste allé fermer les portes. L'archer s'assit sur la chaise, et elle lui prit la main.

-Merci.

Il hocha la tête, et peu à peu, les paupières de la rousse se fermèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme totalement. Il l'observa longuement, puis s'assit contre le bord du lit, gardant sa main dans la sienne, et il s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
